Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $106.4\%$
$106.4$ percent = $106.4$ per cent = $106.4$ per hundred $106.4\% = \dfrac{106.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{106.4\%} = 1.064$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.